


If You Give Spock Some Logic

by grapalicious



Series: If You Give... [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapalicious/pseuds/grapalicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock loves logic. 'Nuff said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>"If you give Spock some logic, he'll have an emotion to go with it..."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Give Spock Some Logic

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from my fanfiction account [NineKindsofCrazy](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2323591/NineKindsofCrazy)
> 
>  
> 
> Work inspired by Laura Numeroff's book series for kids. Pokes fun at The Original Series episodes as well as Original Series and Alternate Series Mr. Spock.

If you give Spock some logic, he'll have an emotion to go with it.

"Spock, isn't it logical, that if there are eggs here, then their mother must be nearby?"

"It is logical, Captain. I am quite pleased with your conclusion."

Spock will be reminded by a certain doctor that he is half-human.

"Doctor, I fail to see why you are so amused."

"Isn't being pleased a human emotion, Spock?"

However, being a half-Vulcan, Spock will try to hide his emotions.

"Perhaps 'pleased' is not the right word. I was simply complimenting the Captain on his logical insight."

"Of course, Mr. Spock."

Something will catch Spock's attention.

"Fascinating."

"… Is that the only adjective you know?"

An unknown life form will appear.

"I've never seen a creature like that before. What do the readings say, Mr. Spock?"

"Tricorder readings indicate that the creature is based on a carbon silicon compound."

The creature will then attack..

"Set phasers to kill. It seems to be immune to our phaser stuns."

"It seems to be immune to our phasers altogether."

Spock will attempt a mind-meld with the creature.

"If you think it will work, Spock. Try to meld with it. Just be careful."

"Our minds our one."

He will realize that the creature means no harm.

"This is a peaceful creature? It tried to kill us!"

"The creature only wants to protect her eggs from the predators of this planet. She seemed to mistake us as hostile threats."

A situation will then arise in which Spock will act emotionally.

"Why did you jump in front that monster to protect those eggs?"

"Because they were in danger from this one of this world's carnivorous beings."

Spock will try to be forced to admit that he acted emotionally.

"So you did it because you worried about those unhatched little creatures? Because you care about them?"

"On the contrary, I was only trying to prevent interference on this planet. If we were not here, the carnivorous animal would not have been drawn to our earlier phaser fire, and therefore, the creature's eggs would not have been in danger in the first place."

Well, if you give Spock some emotion, he'll have some logic to go with it.


End file.
